


¡Taehoon, Come quick!

by nonno_star



Series: How To Fight Fanfic's [2]
Category: How to Fight (Webcomic), Viral Hit (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys' Love, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yoo Hobin Company, hobin give him a chance pls, taehoon is soft, the genre this time has changed, xj company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonno_star/pseuds/nonno_star
Summary: Taehoon receives a message from Hobin while he is in the arcade.
Relationships: Hobin | Taehoon, Seong Taehoon | Yoo Hobin, Tori Taehoon | Yoo Hobin, taehoon x hobin
Series: How To Fight Fanfic's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159457
Kudos: 5





	¡Taehoon, Come quick!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¡Taehoon, ven rapido!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396226) by [nonno_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonno_star/pseuds/nonno_star). 



In the evening, Taehoon was in the arcade, where he usually is, he had seen the supposed "Prank" that Ssamdog made to Seungjoon, and he was somewhat... surprised.  
He was left thinking, was it really a prank cam? Hobin looked serious about it, but why would he do it? His content was not prank cam, the channel is How To Fight after all.

Then why?

He was playing on the machine until his cellphone rang, he saw that it was from Hobin and quickly read, ^Come quick^ next to a location. Taehoon at that moment exploded.  
¿Why did he tell me to go? ¿Did he want to tell me something? ¿Or does he just want to see me? ¿Did he miss me?, he thought as he ran to the place, his head was thinking many things, and his heart feeling a lot. He felt a lump in his stomach, Hobin missing him? he felt pretty nice.

He came to what was a ¿restaurant? and he saw that there were some people around Jiksae, Gaeul and Hobin. He was a little disappointed that he didn't call him for what he believed, but he was happy that Hobin called him and not someone else.

Until he saw Mangi arrive, well... It wasn't what he expected at all, I mean, what the fuck is that Yoo Hobin Company? Besides that his hopes were cruelly trampled. Taehoon sighed, they were already at Hobin's house who explained everything to them, while he looked at old photos of Hobin, they were funny, he looked cute.

In the end he decided to join the company, for reasons Hobin does not know and at the same time fears.

Hobin is going to practice taekwondo with him so he still has many possibilities. And he's going to take advantage of them.


End file.
